


Maybe Something a Little Bigger…

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Maybe Something a Little Bigger, Passion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5546894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jennifer and Brian look at houses together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Something a Little Bigger…

Title: Maybe Something a Little bigger…  
Story Type: AU, Could Be Canon  
Word Count: 225  
Warnings: Humor…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52  
EKG-Club Weekly Drabble Challenge Prompt 48

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Jennifer and Brian look at houses together…

 

**Maybe Something a Little Bigger…**

My mind is filled with visions of me pounding Justin’s tight ass into oblivion, or vice versa. It’s only fair that I let the lad have his way with me on occasion, and the shower is one of our favorite places to have sex.

“Brian? Brian, where did you go? I was asking you if you thought this house was more of what you had in mind.”

It’s rare that anyone makes me blush, but when I look at Mother Taylor I wonder if she can tell I was lost in thoughts of fucking her son into next week. We’ve been looking at houses all day, and she’s pretty much nailed all the specifics, except the master bathroom. I mentioned that I wanted something modern, but I wasn’t explicit that I wanted a huge shower. 

If I was using any other real estate agent, I’d simply have said I need a shower big enough to fuck my partner’s brains out in. But this is her son, and I don’t want to put that image in her mind, even if it’s all I can think about.

“Yes, it’s good. But I might want a bigger shower.”

She looks at the shower, then at me questioningly. She’s obviously heard all about my reputation. Christ! I hope she doesn’t think we’re planning on having orgies in the shower…

The End


End file.
